So Happy I Could Die
So Happy I Could Die is a musical easter egg introduced in Vengeance, as part of "The Ebon Monster". It is performed by American artist Lady Gaga, as part of the ep "The Fame Monster". So Happy I Could Die lyrically speaks of addiction, shown in the forms of alcoholism for the most part. In Zombies, it's meaning has yet to be determined. Turning So Happy I Could Die on in The Dark grants the player either Deadshot Daiquiri, Pure British Spirit, Endurance Vodka, or a Frozen Perk Beverage version of either three, which is a reference to alcoholism. Lyrics Eh-eh Eh-eh Ye-ha Ye-ha Eh-eh Eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh Eh-eh Ye-ha Ye-ha Eh-eh Eh-eh Aha-aha I love that lavender blonde The way she moves The way she walks I touch myself can't get enough And in the silence of the night Through all the tears And all the lies I touch myself and it's alright Just give in Don't give up baby Open up your heart and your mind to me Just know when That glass is empty That the world is gonna bend Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time Eh-eh Eh-eh So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah I'll love you forever Up in the clouds We'll be higher than ever Eh-eh Eh-eh So happy I could die And it's alright Eh-eh Eh-eh Ye-ha Ye-ha Eh-eh Eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh Eh-eh Ye-ha Ye-ha Eh-eh Eh-eh Aha-aha I am as vain as I allow I do my hair I gloss my eyes I touch myself all through the night And when something falls out of place I take my time I put it back I touch myself Till I'm on track Just give in Don't give up baby Open up your heart and your mind to me Just know when That glass is empty That the world is gonna bend Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah I'll love you forever Up in the clouds We'll be higher than ever So happy I could die And it's alright So happy I could die And it's alright So happy I could die And it's alright Eh-eh Eh-eh Ye-ha Ye-ha Eh-eh Eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh Eh-eh Ye-ha Ye-ha Eh-eh Eh-eh Aha-aha Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah I'll love you forever Up in the clouds We'll be higher than ever So happy I could die And it's alright Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah I'll love you forever Up in the clouds We'll be higher than ever So happy I could die And it's alright Instrumental Version In Outside Influence, The Ebon Monster was expanded. An Instrumental and No Backing Vocal version of So Happy I Could Die was added. Unlike it's cousins, it was not introduced when The Ebon Monster was, and was introduced alongside Paper Gangsta and No Way in Ebon's introductory mission Crystal Forest. This version of So Happy I Could Die plays in the background faintly during the mission and can be activated at any point after the mission via various music boxes found across the forest.